Ramos diferentes
by Algum ser
Summary: Ela o amava, fora da lei, mais amava aquele que não podia.Ele teria de enganala e por mais que dissesse que não, ele a machucaria profundamente...Capítulo dois tá muito diferente, leiam, por favor!E comentem
1. Chapter 1

**N/A – Não modifiquei nada, só acrescentei as idades, espero que eu mesma lembra delas mais tartde!**

Capítulo 1 - Conhecendo

Sou Kagome Higurashi, tenho dezesseis anos, longos cabelos negros e olhos marrons profundos, pele branca como a neve.Moro em uma pequena casa que se localiza na parte de classe média alta de Tókio, meus parentes são:

Kikyo – Minha irmã Kikyo tem dezessete anos, possui a pele branca, cabelos longos e pretos como a noite, olhos marrons inexpressivos.Sua característica é a frieza com que trata a todos.

Sra. Higurashi – Minha mãe, eu a chamo de Sra. Higurashi, pois aqui em casa é um sinal de respeito aos seus pais.Ela tem cabelos curtos, também pretos, sua pele não é tão branca como a de minha irmã nem como a minha, tem cor de pele mesmo.

Sr. Higurashi – É meu avô, cabelos brancos presos em um rabo de cavalo atrás da cabeça.É muito simpático, essa é sua característica.

Souta – Meu irmão mais novo.Tem nove anos, possui cabelos curtos e pretos.Olhos da cor do mar que mostram tudo que sente.Sua característica: chamar atenção.

São com essas pessoas que eu vivo.Onde está o ente paterno?Esse já se foi a muito tempo, ainda sinto sua falta, pois como perceberão no dia-a-dia, que aqui será escrito, verão o motivo de tal falta que ele me faz.

Meus amigos de colégio?São apenas dois, mas os que eu necessito e que podem me ajudar quando eu precisar de um ombro amigo.

Sango – Uma bela jovem de cabelos marrons e olhos cor de amêndoas profundos.Mora com seu pai e com seu irmão Kohaku, que faz de tudo para irrita-la, no entanto ele a ama.Tem a mesma idade que eu.

Miroku – Um belo jovem, que não seria de se jogar fora se não fosse por um único detalhe...É muito pervertido.Sua aparência?Tem cabelos curtos presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo atrás da cabeça (não na frente!) olhos azuis.Possui a mesma idade que eu e que Sango.

Nós três estudamos no Sengoku Jidai, lá tem um grande número de almofadinhas e patricinhas, mas com isso já nos acostumamos.

Quem eu amo?Essa vai ser difícil de responder mais lá vai: Eu amo o Inu-yasha, um hanyou de cabelos prateados e olhos cor de âmbar, puro ouro na minha versão, apesar de que eu ache que ele é bem mais valioso.Só há um problema, ele namora alguém.Adivinha quem?Quem falou Kikyo está certo, eu os parabenizo.Parece até um conto de fadas a mocinha gosta do namorado da irmã, no entanto este nem percebe que ela existe.Bom, esse é o meu caso.Afinal, porque ele gostaria de uma menina mais nova que ele?Ele tem a idade de Kikyo.

As profissões de cada um?A Sango é caixa de um mercado, Miroku queria ser monge, mas não teve sucesso por isso é um garçom do restaurante mais bonito da cidade, também o mais movimentado.O Sr.Higurashi cuida do nosso templo, herança do bisavô dele, este templo fica um pouco longe de casa está localizado na parte um pouco mais rica da cidade, ele vende lá os amuletos.A minha mãe, digo Sra. Higurashi é vendedora em uma pequena loja ao lado de casa.Kikyo é balconista no mesmo mercado que Sango, mas tem privilégios.O Souta, pobre menino, não trabalha, pois ainda deve completar os estudos.E eu?Eu sempre sonhei alto esperando ter uma carreira promissora, mas o meu trabalho é um dos piores, sou corredora de pegas.O mercado de trabalho estava cheio na época, eu tinha de arrumar um emprego para pagar as despesas que eu fiz em casa, não só as minhas mais também as do Souta.A verdade é que depois da morte de meu pai, a Sra. Higurashi ficou louca e disse que cada pessoa da casa teria de pagar isso foi a três anos atrás...

Flash Back 

_Kikyo e Kagome chegavam da escola naquele momento e ao entrarem na sala viram a pior cena da vida delas.O pai delas caído inerte no chão, morto, e ao lado dele sua mãe que chorava sem parar.Logo uma ambulância chegou, mais já era tarde, só puderam retirar o corpo do senhor que havia morrido antes de suas filhas chegarem do colégio._

_Na tarde do dia seguinte, ao lado do caixão onde havia o corpo do pai de família que havia falecido antes da chegada de suas filhas que o encontraram no chão, caído, ao lado da mãe que se encontrava desesperada a chorar, clamando pelo nome de seu marido, tentando, em vão, fazer com que sul alma voltasse para o corpo inerte,lá jaziam as meninas chorando pela perda do ente paterno, junto da senhora mãe delas que permanecia com uma expressão fúnebre, melancólica em seu rosto que não se permitia deixar uma única lágrima cair._

_#Com a morte do vosso pai as coisas mudarão..._

_Fim do Flash Back_

Foi a partir daí que todos começaram a pagar por suas despesas, menos a perfeita criança Kikyo.Sim, eu sou exagerada quando digo criança, porém ela é tratada como uma.Voltando ao assunto de profissões só falta uma pessoa, quer dizer hanyou: ele é policial.

Como uma menina fora de lei pode se permitir apaixonar pelo a pessoa que fiscaliza isso?Como?Eu não sei.É a mais pura verdade, como eu digo o coração não tem sentido.

Estava deitada em minha cama macia no andar de cima quando o telefone toca desesperadamente:

TRIM – TRIMM –TRIMMM

#Moshi Moshi? – Falei um tanto emburrada.

#Bom dia, cunhada!

#E o que tem de bom nesse dia?

#Chama a Kikyo para mim?

#Ele saiu, cunhado...

Eu mereço não é?Só eu mesma para desligar o telefone na cara dele.Alguém vê algo contra?Não?Ótimo!

Já está na hora que eu saio de casa para trabalhar, acredite ou não eu sou uma das melhores.Já me acostumei com a sensação de estar em uma luta de vida ou morte.A verdade é que eu gosto do meu trabalho, gosto de ver o carro do meu oponente ao lado, ou atrás de mim, adoro as surpresas que se tem nas corridas, e eu adoro ainda mais as maravilhosas 'verdinhas', amo o dinheiro.

Chegando lá fui falar com o Max, ele é que comandava as apostas.

#Boa noite Max, já sabe o preço mesmo de sempre.Quem vai comigo? – Falei deixando o dinheiro ao lado dele, este me observou olhou o dinheiro e pegou-o guardando no local de sempre

#Você vai com o Naraku, Kagome.Boa sorte porque esse cara ta acabando com todos.

#Comigo ele não acaba, querido não.

# Então eu vou competir com uma dama, tem certeza Bela?Posso te chamar de Bela? – Falou um youkai de aparência jovial,cabelos longos e olhos arroxeados.Vestia-se de modo informal, uma calça jeans e uma blusa azul de pólo.

# Prefiro rosa, pois a Bela não tem espinhos e eu tenho muitos...

# Vejo que a dama está nervosa hoje.

#Querido, entenda não é só hoje.

#Eu já captei minha dama – Falou fazendo reverência o que me deu nojo

#Ainda bem que resolveu fazer a reverencia, pois eu já achava que não sabia cumprimentar os que são de maior nobreza.

# Como poderei te chamar bela dama?

# Me chamo Higurashi Kagome, chame de Kagome.

#Como quiser Kagome.

Já entrei em meu carro, pois estava na hora da corrida.Logo o Max deu a partida e os dois carros saíram com uma grande rapidez.Logo o dele estava um pouco a frente, mas eu iria permitir que ele ganhasse?Não!Assim que avistei a linha de chegada pisei o pé no acelerador (xii!eu ia escrever freio¬¬) e passei a frente dele que acionou o tangue de nitrox passando a minha frente...Maldito!Era só nisso que conseguia pensar, acionei o meu tangue de nitrox e passei a frente dele finalmente atravessando a linha de chegada, como eu poderia dizer!Que felicidade!Acabei com o cara que acabava com os outros competidores.Ele saiu do carro junto comigo.

#Parece que a dona Rosa realmente sabe usar seus espinhos.

#Sim eu sei muito bem...Não esperava que alguém como você fosse cumprimentar quem vez você perder.

#Venha comigo.Quero te apresentar ao meu irmão Kouga.

#Seria um prazer.

Tudo era válido no mundo dos pegas e do amor, se eu conhecesse outro talvez pudesse deixar de gostar do hanyou de meia tigela que ama a minha irmã idiota.Nos aproximamos do bar e ele me apresentou.

#Kouga essa é a Higurashi Kagome.Pode chamá-la de Rosa, pois esta tem muitos espinhos, venceu de mim na corrida.

#Vejo que está enferrujado Onigumo Naraku!

#Kouga está esquecendo de algo...

#Estou o que?

#A dama...

#A é.

Naraku saiu de perto e eu continuei a conversar com o Kouga bebemos um pouco de vodca, nada que nos fizesse ficar bastante até dar uma hora da manhã aí ele foi em direção ao carro que tinha e eu fui em direção ao meu, porém...

#Kouga me dá uma carona, o maldito do meu carro quebrou e eu preciso ir para casa.

#Claro jovem Rosa.

#Me chama de Kagome, odeio esse nome "Rosa" (na realidade eu não odeio,mas tudo bem).

#Como desejar Kagome.

No carro conversamos ainda mais e ao chegar em minha casa eu ia saltar mas ele disse para esperar saiu do carro foi para o lado da minha porta e a abriu, como um verdadeiro cachorrinho quer dizer lobinho.Verdade como o Kouga é?Ele é um youkai lobo, tem cabelos pretos presos em um grande rabo de cavalo.

Assim que sai, fiquei de pé, com as costas viradas para o carro e com o rosto virado em direção ao dele, ele prensou minhas costas no carro e me deu um beijo apaixonado.Eu correspondi, pois eu não sei o porque apesar de sempre ter uns motivos para fazer as coisas.

Assim que o beijo acabou entrei em minha casa e nesta encontrei um hanyou de orelhas abaixadas, muito triste.

#O que houve Inu-yasha?

#Eu te vi beijando o lobo fedido...

# O que isso tem de mais?

#Você o ama?

#Talvez...Mas não entendi o motivo!

#Ele não é boa gente.

#Por que o julgas?

#Pois eu vi a ficha criminal dele.

#Não se preocupe eu sei me cuidar.

Claro que eu sei me cuidar, afinal você estava lá quando eu precisei?Não!Estava lá quando eu senti meu mundo desabar?Não!Estava no local de pegas quando conheci o chefe do tráfico que queria me beijar?Não!Então por que isso agora!Eu sempre soube me proteger, com esses pensamentos subi para meus aposentos e lá permaneci.Deitei em minha cama e acabei por pegar no sono.

A manhã estava fria e todos os colegiais prefeririam ficar em suas confortáveis camas inclusive eu, afinal hoje era Sábado, nós tínhamos de ir para ensaiar a peça que eu era a personagem principal.Levantei-me lentamente, ainda era cedo.Fui para a praça do colégio e foi uma surpresa haviam...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Oi!Primeiro capítulo da nova Ramos diferentes saiu muito bom não é?Eu gostei!Deixem comentários...Quem preferir como estava antes avisa!_


	2. Chapter 2

N/A - Esse capítulo faz parecer o contrário mas a fic é Inu-yasha/Kagome não Kagome/kouga e Inu-yasha/Kikyo!Modifiquei muitas coisas neste, e a partir de agora tudo está mudando.

Capítulo 2 – A surpresa prevalece

A chegar na praça do colégio tive uma surpresa ao ver alguns policiais dentre eles Inu-yasha.Então um barulho acabou com o silêncio, fazendo todos os alunos olharem para o local da onde o som vinha, inclusive eu, era o diretor.

# Adorados alunos da Sengoku Jidai.Queria informar que os policiais estão aqui para ver se a peça está caminhando de modo bom, vieram também avaliar seus parentes além do que manter a nossa privacidade e segurança.Demos início ao ensaio da peça.

A peça era sobre a filha dos senhores de uma fazenda que era apaixonada pelo namorado da irmã, e os pais davam total apoio ao namoro da filha mais velha, deixando muito triste a moça que o amava também só que de forma escondida.Essa peça parece com alguma história para vocês?Bom, para mim parece e não é agradável fazer uma peça que parece a sua vida.

Após os cansativos ensaios os professores, alunos e alguns dos policiais, incluindo o Inu-yasha, vieram falar comigo.

#Kagome ficou muito boa a sua atuação – Falou Ayame uma colega minha

# Kagome, minha filha Sango falou que você atuava bem mais não sabia que era tão boa... – Falou o pai de quem!

# Kagome ficou muito boa a sua atuação – Falou Sango, que por saber do meu amor pelo hanyou me olhou com pena.

#K-chan foi muito boa a sua atuação – Falou o hanyou.

#Menos pessoal, vocês estão me deixando com dor de cabeça.Venha Sango, PRECISO falar com você.

Todos ficaram chocados com o que falei, menos Sango que sabia o motivo deu querer sair de lá.

#Está melhor Kagome?

#Sim, eu estou. – Falei me sentando em um pequeno banco que havia ali.

#K-chan isso vai te fazer mal!Ficar de escondendo _dele!_

#Eu não estou me escondendo posso me esconder se ele está sempre próximo de mim.

#Se esconder como você fez agora.

#O QUE EU FIZ AGORA SANGO!ME DIGA?QUASE MORRI POR...

A essa hora todos estavam olhando para mim e eu os olhei e...

#Gomen nasai!

#Viu k-chan o que seu 'pequeno' ataque causou.

#Gomen nasai Sango-chan!Mas você sabe que eu amo o baka.Por isso eu me descontrolei Sango-chan no baka.

#Kagome-chan!

#Ops...Sango eu vou indo, tenho muito que fazer ainda.

Fui para minha casa e lá fiquei até dar três da tarde.Resolvi sair para fazer compras, claro que liguei para Sango.Eu sou muito durona quando quero mais sei ser sensível.

A Sango chegou e fomos ao shopping, afinal meu aniversário seria segunda feira e a peça terça-feira, por isso comprei belos vestidos.Vocês querem saber como eram?Vão esperar, sim eu sou má!

Os dias passaram voando e logo era meu aniversário.Estava me arrumando para a festa, tomei banho, me arrumei e passei um perfume que não era muito forte.

Ao descer as escadas de minha casa muito dos convidados olharam para mim também olha como eu estava: um vestido preto longo que ficava grudado em meu corpo mas depois ia alargando, nas laterais haviam pequenas aberturas e o decote era "v".Meu cabelo estava muito bem penteado, eu usava um colar simples, porém belo.

# Você está linda...Mas cadê a sua irmã?

#Inu-yasha eu não quero saber da minha irmã, pois bem, procure-a pois eu não sou o radar de tal ser.

#Se grosseria matasse...

#Eu e você nos encontraríamos no inferno

#O.o O que eu fiz?

#Estragou algo que eu prezo muito.

Avistei o Kouga do outro lado da minha sala e fui conversar com ele.No meio de nossa conversa ele enlaçou minha cintura, aproximando não só os nossos corpos, e lábios como também as nossas almas.Mandei para o inferno minha mente e me deixei envolver por aquele momento, nossos lábios foram se aproximando até cada um sentir o gosto do lábio do outro (Dói escrever isso, e muito, a fic é inu/kag).Nos separamos e como se fosse normal voltamos a conversar de modo que esquecêssemos tudo e partíssemos só para nós dois.

A Sango chegou no momento do beijo, pois em nossa conversa...

#O beijo foi bom Kagome?

#Sango-chan!Que maldade!

#Gomen nasai...

#Ok, dorme na minha casa essa noite?Eu pago as suas despesas!

#Como despesas?

#Um dia eu te explico.

#Eu durmo aqui!

#Que bom, estou precisando de um ombro amigo mesmo para chorar e espero que você possa me ajuda.

Falei aquilo do nada, sentindo que se não falasse iria me sentir muito ruim!Muito pior do que qualquer ser!

Ao termino da festa todos deixaram os presentes em uma mesa, que lá jazia, abri todos e ganhei cada coisa.As únicas pessoas que acertaram o que eu gosto foi a Sango, Miroku e o Inu-yasha.A Sango me deu um vestido azul escuro com um decote "v" e brilho nele todo.O Miroku me deu um relógio de pulso muito bonito.E o Inu-yasha me deu o que mais me agrada...Um diário, uma caneta e um livro antigo sobre conto de fadas.

Levei Sango até meu quarto e lá emprestei minhas roupas, esta pegou-as e se trocou.Eu fiz o mesmo e logo estávamos no quarto conversando.

#Kagome, você está apaixonada pelo Kouga?

#Eu não, mas estou livre leve e solta!Por isso o beijo na festa – Falei passando a mão nos lábios.

#Entendo...Na peça...Bem na peça, você expressa o que sente ou é uma ótima atriz.

#Um pouco dos dois.

#Essa história de pagar as minhas despesas?

#Isso é que depois da morte de meu pai, a Sra.Higurashi disse que deveríamos arcar com as nossas despesas.Eu pago as despesas das pessoas que eu convido para dormir aqui, as minhas e as de Souta.Falando nele vamos procura-lo lá fora?

#Vamos!

Assim que saímos encontramos no jardim que havia na pequena casa beijando uma menina.Resolvemos entrar para não incomodarmos os apaixonados, assim que nos cobrimos, alguém entrou...

#Me dê o vestido?

#Que vestido?

#O vestido que você usou em sua festa hoje?

#Por que daria minha irmã?

#Pois eu gostei dele, chamou mais atenção que o meu, por isso me dê!

#Eu comprei com meu dinheiro, vá à loja e compre outro.

#Boa idéia!Só que...

#Só que você não tem dinheiro então adeus.

O resto da noite se passou tranqüila, com Sango desabafei tudo até sobre minha profissão.Ela me contou um pouco de seus segredos mais estes só serão contados mais tarde.

Pela manhã eu me levantei, acordei Sango, pus o uniforme e dei o dela.Nos vestimos e fomos tomar café o qual seria pago por mim no fim do mês.Saímos para a escola e assim que coloquei meu pé lá dentro, vi os olhos de Sango se arregalarem e vi duas coisas.Uma que doeria nela e um em mim.Miroku estava beijando Ayame e o Inu-yasha estava beijando kikyo.

#Respira fundo garota.Não queria que você sentisse o que eu sinto toda vez que acontece o que aconteceu entre o Miroku e a Ayame mas...Aconteceu agora vamos.

#Eu amo o Miroku, k-chan?

#Talvez Sango, talvez.

Tivemos a aula de Geografia, ciências e matemática e em todos os três primeiros tempos tentei evitar ao máximo o Inu-yasha que estava em minha turma.A Sango também fugiu de Miroku.Resolvemos então passar o recreio na biblioteca, claro que antes nós iríamos nos misturar com o pessoal.

Já havia acabado a aula e estávamos nos preparando para a peça.Eu iria pôr todo o meu sentimento que não é pouco, pois essa história é parecida com a minha.Na realidade é um cópia da minha.

Peça:

Eu fazia o papel de Rosa, mas que irônico não?Todos no pega me chamavam de Rosa, pois meus espinhos e minha beleza faziam mágicas.A minha beleza aproximava as pessoas e os meus espinhos os distanciavam.

#Por que negas teu amor por ela?Se a amas tanto?Eu sofro!Sofro por te ver com minha irmã, mas o que farei eu sei é ela que vosso coração escolheu?Ficarei a olhar-te de longe, mas sempre com esse meu coração em vossas mãos, pois ele te pertence.

Essa foi minha fala, tinha tanto sentimento que o publico se comoveu, e até se pôs a chorar.ERA

O que eu sentia!Bom, talvez depois de tanto tempo convivendo com quem se ama, aprendemos a esconder esse amor, mesmo que desejamos que ele nos perceba.

#Por que meu coração te escolheu?Por que!Eu queria ser como minha irmã te ter ao meu lado sempre!

"Eu me sinto assim, acabarei chorando, não é justo!Eu queria ter você para mim!Maldita paixão!"

#Por que eu não sou você!Por que não me nota?Repare-me por favor!Me segure para eu não cair!

"Segure-me para não cai no abismo e sumir de vez.Sei que jamais terei suas mãos para me ajudarem a sair do abismo, me ajude..."

#Quero tanto poder te ter, mas ao mesmo tempo iria morrer a cada palavra que trocássemos, por causa da minha irmã!Como a vida é injusta!

"Eu não morreria a cada palavra que trocássemos, eu morro a cada hora que te vejo."

#Eu te amo, mas você namora a minha irmã!

#Eu descobri que não a amo, e sim a você.

As luzes se apagaram e nós saímos do palco.E só pode ser ouvida a voz da Sango:

"_Assim a jovem namorou a pessoa que a amava, se casaram e tiveram filhos, dentre as várias discussões entre eles pode-se ouvir a mesma fala:_

_#Nós somos de ramos diferentes..._

_Essa mesma fala queria dizer que talvez eles não fossem iguais mas se amavam de verdade."_

"Ai quem me dera que isso acontecesse comigo!Não posso mais agüentar."

Após aparecermos no palco para agradecer eu troquei minha roupa e saí da parte onde nos trocávamos.

#Sua atuação foi ótima, mas percebi muita magoa em seus olhos no final.Vejo que já não pode mais esquece-lo como tanto desejou.Mas quem sabe um dia a lenda se torne verdade.Quem escreve o destino é você, apenas você.

#Obrigada Sango-chan.

#De nada, agora vamos que temos o trabalho.

Quando estava saindo lembrei-me que havia deixado algo para que o Inu-yasha cuidasse e fui lá pegar.

#Inu-yasha devolva-me a minha bolsa?

#Ah, sim claro e – Ele parou de falar ao ouvir o toque de seu celular, falou coisas sem sentido para mim e desligou – Bem, tenho que ir, o _sesshy_ ta me chamando.

Oras, não contei?O Inu-yasha tem um meio-irmão mais velho Sesshoumaru, este não gosta muito de mim, não que alguma vez eu tenha ido com a cara dele.Este é o chefe do departamento policial, o qual o Inu-yasha trabalha, e sim eu sei que ele está na mesma turma que eu e já trabalha em algo tão...Mirabolante?Bem, seja como for, ele é um hanyou, por ser tal tem certa facilidade de lutar e força, por isso foi contratado.

Fui para minha casa, e ao entrar nesta encontrei Kikyo, e minha mãe, após cerca de uma hora Inu-yasha chegou e fui chamada para jantar, algo que raramente acontecia, já que sabiam pelo meu amorzinho secreto pelo jovem.

Quando deu meia-noite fui para a garagem, tirei meu carro desta e fui em direção ao local de rachas, minha vida, o qual eu já estava tão...Viva ali dentro...Ali eu amava e vivia...O único local em que vez ou outra sorria verdadeiramente.

Minha surpresa foi ver o jovem meio-youkai parar com seu carro perto do meu, sair e falar.

#Hei, não sabia que corria aqui também!

#Você corre aqui?Estranho, jurava que policiais não podiam fazer coisas fora de lei...Entretanto, me surpreendo mais em saber que venho aqui há um ano e nunca o vi...

#Ah, isso minha querida, é porque eu tive que dar um tempo, entende né?Trabalho e pega não combinam...

#Então, aceita correr comigo?

#Err..Vamos então!

Escolhemos um preço, entrei no carro e dei a partida assim que soou o aviso para partirmos, estranhei Inu-yasha ainda ter ficado lá atrás, mas assim que cogitei esse fato o vi perto do meu carro com uma incrível velocidade, acelerei também, pretendendo passa-lo, o que surgiu efeito quando estávamos já na linha de chegada...Sim, eu venci...

Saí vitoriosa do carro, um sorriso convencido esboçado em meus lábios e o hanyou meio furioso, cheguei perto dele e falei.

#Uau, você foi meu melhor adversário, acredite, menos o...Ah, esquece...Anda, vamos beber algo...

Fomos ao bar que tinha um pouco mais afastado do local de corrida, algo batia na minha cabeça, martelava mas, resposta nenhuma saia...Inu-yasha era o típico policial respeitado e que seguia firmemente todas as regras, então como ele agora estava correndo?Nenhuma daquelas pessoas parecia conhece-lo...Mas, não desconfiaria dele, afinal eu o amo, e já ouviram falar que o amor é cego?Pois bem, não vou julgar, não mais...

Quando chegamos começou a tocar uma música que eu realmente amo, e meu animo para dançar tava muito bom, então, sem falar nada e puxei o Inuyasha para pista.

Pieces of me 

_**On a Monday, I am waiting**_

_**Tuesday, I am fading**_

_**And by Wednesday, I can't sleep**_

_**Then the phone rings, I hear you**_

_**And the darkness is a clear view**_

_**'Cause you've come to rescue me**_

Quando a música começou a tocar colei meu corpo ao dele, e ele, mesmo namorando, colou o seu ao meu, pondo a mão em minha cintura.

_**Fall... With you, I fall so fast**_

_**I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**Ohhhhh**_

_**It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real**_

_**I like the way that feels**_

_**Ohhhhh**_

_**It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself**_

_**I love how you can tell**_

_**All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me**_

_**All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me**_

O abracei pelo pescoço, e continuamos a dançar, no ritmo da música, sem querer me gabar, mas nós estávamos de mais dançando ali, parecíamos até um casal.

_**I am moody, messy**_

_**I get restless, and it's senseless**_

_**How you never seem to care**_

_**When I'm angry, you listen**_

_**Make me happy it's a mission**_

_**And you won't stop til I'm there**_

_**Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast**_

_**When I hit that bottom**_

_**Crash, you're all I have**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**Ohhhhh**_

_**It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real**_

_**I like the way that feels**_

_**Ohhhhh**_

_**It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself**_

_**I love how you can tell**_

_**All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me**_

_**How do you know everything I'm about to say?**_

_**Am I that obvious?**_

_**And if it's written on my face...**_

_**I hope it never goes away... yeah**_

_**On a Monday, I am waiting**_

_**And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...**_

_**So I can breathe**_

Nossos rostos estavam a milímetros de distancia, não pretendia beija-lo, muito menos ele a mim, então, apenas continuei a danças, algumas horas, sem querer, ou querendo, passava me esfregando nele.

_**Chorus:**_

_**Ohhhhh**_

_**It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real**_

_**I like the way that feels**_

_**Ohhhhh**_

_**It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself**_

_**I love how you can tell**_

_**Ohhhhh**_

_**I love how you can tell**_

_**Ohhhhh**_

_**I love how you can tell**_

_**All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me**_

_**All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me...**_

No finalzinho ele continuou com a mão na minha cintura, sua respiração no meu pescoço, me dando apenas mais vontade de beija-lo, o que eu não esperava, é que ele fosse me dar um beijo no pescoço, como ele fez, e me puxou para o bar, o que agradeci, pois ficaria lá, aparvalhada.

Sentei no bar e pedi uma vodka, o hanyou me olhou espantado, mas logo deu um sorrisinho e falou sarcástico.

#Quer dizer que a doce menina não é tão doce?

#E o policial não é tão correto? – Sorri, respondendo-lhe com uma pergunta.

Por um segundo pensei tê-lo visto desconsertado, mas parece que me enganei, deu um sorriso maroto e falou:

#As aparências enganam – Falou, logo depois pedindo uma vodka também.

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOOOoOoOOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOO

Olá meu povo e minha pova...D

Primeiramente queria pedir desculpas pela minha demora, segundamente (D) queria pedir review, e que acompanhassem a fic sempre deixando reviews.

Serei sincera, gostei desse capítulo, talvez a maior parte de vocês não, mas, não está tão monótono...Affz, minha fonte de inspiração é a Natsumi Takashi, mas eu cismo de escrever Takahashi ¬¬...Desculpa, viu?E perdoa a demora.

Resposta as reviews:

**Jaque-chan: É no outro capítulo modifiquei poucas coisas, mas neste mudei o rumo da história totalmente, espero que assim receba mas reviews, e não pretendo deletar a fic mais uma vez, orbigada pelo comentário, beijos, e comente de novo.**

**Nemo Letting Go: Oi, que nome grande ¬¬...Bem, só quero agradecer a review, nem tenho muito o que responder!**

**Natsumi TAKASHI:Affz, mal errar seu nome sempre...D...Viu, capítulo dedicado a você!Te adoro muito, viu?E orbigada por ter comentado, comenta d novo?D**

**Cami Taisho:Eu gosto de manter uma fic que tenha youkais, hanyous e humanos, para manter op padrão sabe?Obrigada por comentar e comente de novo, por favor!**


End file.
